The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show
The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show ''(sometimes called ''The Looney Tunes Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) is an American animated series and a crossover to both Looney Tunes and Charles Schulz's Peanuts characters. The series first aired on March 21, 2016 in Cartoon Network, and on April 10, 2016 in Boomerang. Most of the cast from The Peanuts Movie returned to voice their respective characters, while Jeff Bergman, Dee Bradley Baker, and more provided the voices of the Looney Tunes characters. The most of the Looney Tunes characters are redrawn here to resemble what they look in veteran WB animator Chuck Jones' style. The music was composed by Gordon Goodwin. Premise As this show is a crossover, it shows the Looney Tunes living in Charlie Brown's neighborhood. Every episode of the series is composed of two segments. (except in two occurrences, where the episode "My Blanket and Me", which is a remake of the special Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown, and "Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol", which is a Christmas special, were made as half hour episodes) Voice cast * Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown * Mariel Sheets - Sally Brown * Venus Schulthens - Peppermint Patty; Violet * Hadley Miller - Lucy van Pelt * A.J. Teece - Pig-Pen; Shermy * Charlie Adler - Snoopy (speaking voice) * Bill Melendez - Woodstock (archival recordings) * Noah Johnston - Schroeder * Marleik Walker - Franklin * Rebecca Bloom - Marcie; Patty; Freida * Alex Garfin - Linus van Pelt * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Squeaks the Squirrel * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety Bird * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Penelope Pussycat (speaking voice) * Billy West - Elmer Fudd * Daran Norris - Wile E. Coyote (speaking voice) * Frank Welker - Road Runner, Gogo Dodo * Bill Farmer - Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg * Jeff Bennett - Sylvester Pussycat * June Foray - Granny * Jim Cummings - Taz the Tasmanian Devil * Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales * Rob Paulsen - Pepe Le Pew; Yakko Warner; Pinky * Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner * Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner * Maurice LaMarche - The Brain * Eric Goldberg - Marvin the Martian * Tom Kenny - Ralph Wolf Episodes Season 1 # Sweet and Sour Duck/Skunk Boy # Maze Dazed/I'm Just Wild About Sally # Wolf 'n' Coyote/Baby Runner # The Scent of Skunk/Sail Race # Quittin' Time/Lucy vs. Tweety # Froggy Music to My Ears/Lucy's Poor Prank #Tortoise vs. Lucy/Tweety and Woodstock's Easter Eggs #Marcie and the Daffy/Snoopy's New Toy #Stealing the Piano/Cinema Daffy #My Blanket and Me #Gogo Gone Cuckoo/Lookin' After Roadie # # # # # # # # # # #Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol # # # # # # Season 2 Trivia * Like The Peanuts Movie ''final scene, Charlie Brown gets well deserved victories. * In the series, Lucy appears as Tweety's enemy, because Tweety makes her life impossible, as playback to her cruel mistreatment to both Charlie Brown and Linus. There is a recurring gag where she, usually with Sylvester and/or Penelope's help, tries to get rid of Tweety, only to losing to both him and other character(s), usually Granny, Hector the Bulldog, Pepe Le Pew, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Linus, Schroeder, and/or Snoopy. * This is second ''Peanuts cartoon in which Snoopy's thoughts are expressed as comprehensible English speech. The first begin You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. * This is the second Looney Tunes ''media in which Daffy Duck is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, the first being the 1996 film Space Jam. * There are a recurring theme where, when Pinky and the Brain plot a new plan to taking over the world, they are stopped by Snoopy, with a superhero identy of his own, named Super Beagle. * Gogo Dodo (from ''Tiny Toon Adventures), Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit), The Warners Siblings and Pinky and the Brain (from Animaniacs) is the only spinoffs-exclusive characters to appear in this show, with Gogo appearing mainly for he's a more prominent character than his former counterpart in Porky in Wackyland. Category:The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show Category:Crossovers Category:Series